Living in His Memory
by JetLinkon
Summary: While Annabeth is finding herself at a loss about what to do, Luke has his own plan... Making Annabeth join him. Sequel to my one-shot 'Death: Tears in the Memory of Percy Jackson.


Living In His Memory

Chapter One

Before I write this chapter I will like to inform you of a few things. One,

if you are expecting Percy to come back to life in this, stop reading.

He's gone. Annabeth will never get him back. Sorry. :). Second, you know the author's note that I said after Death: TITMOPJ? Well, I can't guarantee that anymore. I still haven't quite decided what will happen yet. I have alist of ideas, and Annabeth joining the titans is one of them. Sorry again :). Third,... this one is really hard to explain. Um... this really doesn't effect my oneshot. Don't think of it as a sequel or a continuation, even though it is. Think of my one shot as a real published story that has it's own fanfiction archive. Only one story. This one. In the actual one shot, it ends there. Did I make any sense? Hope so... Anyway, here it is. Oh, I forgot.

Thanks to Storm-brain for beta-ing.

YOU FORGOT? TSK TSK. : ) (That was from her.)

Annabeth POV

I stopped running when my legs gave out on me and I collapsed on the hardforest ground. My head collided with Percy's cold chest and it gave my a slight headache. "Ow," I muttered under my breath. The crying had stopped earlier, but it left streaks on my cheeks and my eyes puffy and red. My legs were very sore from running so long and my arms were burning from carrying Percy. I closed my eyes and tried to get some sleep, using his stomachfor a pillow. After a few long minutes, I was out for a few hours. My dreamswere not comforting at all. All of them were replays of his death. Seeing it over and over again... wasn't good.

When I woke, I realized that I didn't have any plan for anything. I had no idea where I was. The detonated building had been in the middle of nowhere

and I had no recollection of ever even getting there. What had Luke done to us? How had he persuaded us to come? The only thing I remembered before going to the building was being at camp half blood having a great time with Percy and Grover.

While running here, I had considered trying to join the titans. The more I thought of the idea, it seemed to make more and more sense and less and less sense. More because the god's wouldn't save Percy. They wouldn't bring him back. Less because the titans were the ones who had killed him. Percy would never want me to join the titans anyway. What would Percy want me to do? Probably to live my life the same way without him. I could never do that though. He was to much a part of me.

I should bring Percy back to camp half blood, of course. I could never stay though, and I still wasn't sure how I was even going to get there. How close was I? How much longer could I go without water or food? I was already beginning to feel nauseated from loss of the two. I didn't remember the last time I ate or had any types of fluids.

I decided to scavenge for food. I had a pocket knife in my pocket and two pieces of 5 Spearmint gum in the

other. I popped one half piece in my mouth. This would quench my thirst for a few hours. With my pocket knife, I attempted to catch a small rabbit. After a few tries, I finally got it. I felt like an outlaw, sort of. I had never had to do anything of this sort.

I knew that I would get salmonella if I ate it raw, so I gathered some firewood also. I went back to were Percy was lying and decided that it was a fine spot to make a shelter. I did, and I must admit that it was pretty good.

My fire was quite as amazing, but it worked. I cut the rabbit into small pieces and cooked them until it seemed that they were edible. There was no one to share it with, so I ate my meal alone. Being the daughter of Athena, I should have had the wisdom to not care for one boy too much. I guess Percy blinded me in more ways than I had thought. I could just join the Hunter's and get rid of boys all together. I put that on my short list of maybes after I returned Percy's body to camp. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a rough voice say, "Hey, Annabeth."

I spun around to see the guy who I had loved for the beginning years of my life, that I now despised. Luke.

I loved Cliffies! Review please.


End file.
